Another Side
by Tatum Aleister
Summary: Chapter II telah lahir. Sisi lain dari Kiseki
1. Chapter 1

Oke, ini bukanlah pertama kalinya saya membuat seekor ff. tapi tetap saja, fic buatan saya alay.

* * *

Ehemm,

Kalian tahu, yang katanya Kiseki No Sedai itu amazing, yang katanya seperti monster saat bermain basket, yang katanya telah dinobatkan menjadi salah satu _miracle_ terbohai atau apalah, itu semua boohoong.

Memang mereka itu berkilau. Tapi ingat, tak selalu yang berkilau itu indah. Contoh, lihatlah Aomine. Dia hitam, dan berkeringat. Jika kulitnya terpapar sinar matahari, maka kulitnya akan berkilau. Pertanyaannya, _apakah dia indah?_

Cukup tentang kulit hitam Aomine.

Nah, seperti Aomine Daiki, para anggota kiseki no sedai yang lain juga memiliki beberapa hal yang dapat memicu timbulnya penyakit usus buntu bagi orang orang sekitar.

Kuroko No Basuke bukan punya saya.

Jika saya yang punya, maka judul akan berubah menjadi Akashi No Gunting atau apalah.

.

Cerita ini murni milik saya.

.

ALAY DAN LAUTAN TYPOO

.

Sudah baca, don't forget Reviewnya

.

.

_Sisi Lain_

_._

_._

Dimulai dari akang Akashi,

Akashi Seiijuurou, siapa yang tak kenal dia? Ibuku? Ayahku? Kakakku? Ya, mereka memang tak mengenal Akashi.

Banyak yang berkata bahwa Akashi itu pendek. Padahal, dia itu tidak tinggi. Rambutnya merah cherry dan matanya beda warna.

Konon, saat masih didalam kandungan, tepat saat pembentukan bola mata, beliau membeli iris bermerk BANDAI. Seperti produk produk lainnya, kedua iris mata tersebut _dijual terpisah._

Dia mempunyai wajah yang- OHH, _Beyond Beautiful Imagination_. Rumahnya hampir sebesar kampung. Bahkan, jarak antara ruang tamu dan dapur bisa mencapai 8 Km, wow.

Dia memang kaya.

Dia memang tampan.

Dia mahir disegala bidang.

But Fo yo infomesion, dia itu Algojo berkedok putra mahkota.

Pernah suatu hari, Akashi melihat seorang nenek yang ingin menyebrang jalan. Banyak sekali kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dijalan tersebut. Pantas saja sang nenek kesulitan.

"Mau menyebrang ya nek?" Akashi mulai memperkecil jarak antara dia dan sang nenek.

"Iya cuuu" si nenek menatap lurus Akashi. "Nenek mau menyebrang, tapi nenek tak bisa cuu. Seandainya ada yang bisa membantui nenek menyebrang..."

Njir, kode keras.

"Ohh, ngomong ngomong, nenek tau siapa saya?"

"Emang situ siapa saya? Suami? Keponakan? Temen kondangan?Bukan kan!" si nenek mulai keki, Akashi nggak peka sama kodenya, "Mana nenek tau cucu itu siapa."

"Oh gitu."

".."

".."

**Dukk**

Dan saat tersadar, sang nenek sudah berada ditengah jalan, dengan posisi tertelungkup. Roda roda dengan berbagai macam ukuran mulai melindasnya. Darah dimana mana.

Tak lama kemudian, nenek tak bernyawa itu sudah dikelilingi banyak orang. Diantara orang orang tersebut, Ada yang bergidik ngeri, ada yang selfie, ada juga yang menelpon kerabatnya, mengucapkan selamat hari raya idul fitri.

Sedangkan Akashi, menghilang ditengah kegelapan dengan seringai lebar.

.

.

"Yang kenal sama aku, banyak. Yang nggak kenal sama aku, ntar aku bunuh."

-Akashi Seijuurou, 16, memang takdir yang mempertemukan dia dan jiwa psikopatnya.

* * *

Katanya, dulu dia pernah direkrut untuk bermain di sinetron _Ganteng Ganteng Serigala,_ jadi tokoh utama lagi. Tapi setelah sang produser dan sutradaranya berunding, judulnyapun melengser menjadi _Ganteng Ganteng Kok Gila_. Film tersebut sangat laris, sampai sampai mendapat penghargaan dari Kids Choice Awards. Padahal film itu _seharusnya_ nggak lulus sensor karena mengandung _violence and disturbing content._

Pernah ada gosip yang beredar bahwa Akashi Seijuurou itu sebenarnya anak Hitler. Orang bilang, anaknya Hitler ketuker sama anak Tuan Besar Akashi. Saat diselidiki, ternyata bapaknya Akashi Seijuuroulah yang ketuker sama bapak anaknya Hitler. Setelah kasus ini selesai, merekapun membuat film layar lebar yang berjudul _Tukaran Yang Tertukar._

Dia juga pernah kok main difilm naga nagaan indosiar, jadi yuyukangkang. Tapi Akashi nggak mau ngaku, aib katanya.

.

.

.

Kalau ngomongin soal kekayaan, oh, Akashi banget.

Harga jasnya saja setara dengan harga Kinder Joy (murah dong)

Saat Akashi lahir kedunia, dia itu udah sepaket sama gunting. Tapi gunting bukan sembarang gunting. Merknya Scisssorr7000, lengkapi dengan butiran Red Diamond disetiap inci gagangnya, tahan banting dan anti air, serta bisa menjadi pistol atau spatula instan.

.

.

.

Sifat egois merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak sisi buruk Akashi. Bahkan dulu dia pernah ngomong 'Karena aku selalu menang, maka aku selalu benar', 'Tak ada yang boleh menentangku', 'akan kusingkirkan, meski itu orang tuaku sendiri'.

_-Akashi Seijuurou, 16, seorang remaja yang sangat bangga akan dosa dosanya._

Saat itu, Akashi dan kawan kawan memang sudah bertemu ajal. Merekapun terbang kealam akhirat.

"Waw, kita sudah mati-ssu!" Lihat, Kise Ryouta adalah orang yang ceria sampai akhir hayatnya.

"Kau benar nodayo. Ayo kita cari jalan untuk pergi ke surga."

"Ayo kita belok kiri." Akashi menuntun mereka.

"Eh, tapi papan jalan ini bersabda, surga itu dijalan yang kanan-ssu!"

"Surganya lewat Kiri Ryouta."

"Ta- tapi—

"Kise-chin benar Aka-chin. Biarlah mine-chin saja yang masuk neraka." Ada jeda sebentar, murasakibara menarik nafas, "Kita harus belajar dari pengalaman. Mari kita ambil hikma dari kejadian mine-chin yang salah jalan dan berakhir masuk neraka. Jangan sampai kita masuk neraka juga."

"Petuah Murasakibara-kun benar, Akashi-kun."

CKRIISSS "Karena aku selalu menang, maka aku selalu BENAR"

"...'kay"

.

.

.

Sekarang mengerti kan?

Akashi Seijuurou, Perfect? U kiddin meh.

**Tuberculosis**

Salam panas, Tatum

* * *

**Nguahhahaha, kenapa saya nulis beginian ya? Saya juga nggak tau. Hanya tuhan yang tahu.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya, saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang menyempatkan diri untuk mereview atau memfav fanfic saya yang diragukan kewarasannya ini.

akakakakakak

* * *

Chapter 2 : Aomine Daiki

.

.

Don't forget reviewnya

.

.

Warning : yang saya tulis disini hanya sekedar karya dari imajinasi nista saya

.

.

Ngahahaha, disini Aomine sangat nista

.

"Aomine-kun, Toiletnya disana"

"Aominecchi, bertahanlah! Aku akan panggil ambulan-ssu!"

"Mine-chin, topeng yang kamu pake beli dimana?"

"Aomine, rabiesmu kambuh lagi. akan kupanggil Akashi"

"Hey satan! Keluarlah dari tubuh daiki!"

Aomine : "IT'S MA FACE!"

_-Aomine Daiki, 16, pemuda yang lahir dengan kesengsaraan permanen._

* * *

Aomine Daiki, pemuda hitam sexy dengan kulit _tan_. Dia sangat sangat mahir bermain basket, bahkan dia adalah _ace_ di tim basket Teiko dan Touo. Giginya seputih_ sunlight. _Kata orang, dia ini Nicki Minaj versi lelaki.

Dia ini badannya kekar, giginya juga putih. Tingginya juga standar. Cuma kulitnya kurang putih aja.

Apalagi Aomine ini punya segudang teman yang sangat menyayanginya. Walau sekarang dia bahagia, lumayan bahagialah, tapi siapa sangka bahwa Aomine punya masa lalu yang suram?

.

.

.

Dulu, saat Aomine lahir kedunia, dia sama sekali tak disambut dengan pelukan hangat sang ibu, melainkan disambut dengan pekikan maut wanita yang baru saja melahirkan.

"INI ANAK XIAVAAAHH?!"

"Ini anak ibu sendiri-

"Diam kamu suster! Saya putih, suami saya putih, kok dia hitam begini?!"

"Tapi ini-

"DIAAAM! Dasar Suster nggak becuss!" Nyonya Aomine menarik nafas dalam, " Ini pasti anak kamu kan?! Pasti suami kamu itu seekor kuda dan kamu melahirkan anak ini. Karena malu, lantas kamu menukarnya dengan anakku kan?! Ayo ngaku! Kurang ajar ya kamu Sus!"

"lho? Ini memang anak ibu-

"DIAAAM! Pokoknya kamu harus ganti rugi Sus!

"..."

.

.

Kelahiran Aomine sempat membuat resah warga sekitar. Banyak yang berpikiran bahwa Aomine ini titisan buto hitam yang berniat menculik gadis gadis desa ketika dewasa kelak.

Kegegeran tersebut bukan hanya menjangkit dusunnya Aomine. Bahkan perusahaan buku _HIDAYAH_ di ibukotapun mengulas kisah tersebut. dengan bolt, cetak miring, dan garis bawah, serta capslock yang bengkak di cover depan bukunya.

_**MENGHARDIK ANAK YATIM, SEORANG WANITA MELAHIRKAN SEEKOR ANAK BINATANG TAK DIKENAL**_

Apalagi ditambahi dengan gambar ilustrasi yang sangat menarik ; gambar seorang pria yang lagi dimakan biawak, organ dalamnya cecer becer. (Apa hubungannya coba?)

Tak mau kalah, koran _Seputar Jepang_ juga memuat berita tersebut, satu halaman penuh malah, Dengan judul yang tak kalah menggemparkan.

_**MELAHIRKAN SETENGAH HATI, KONDISI ANAK SETENGAH BABI**_

Tapi kesedihan itu tak berlangsung lama. Aomine dan orang tuanya sering kali diundang kebeberapa acara_ talkshow. _Lama kelamaan, Aomine mendapat banyak perhatian dari pemerintah. Aominepun berhenti membuat tweet galau.

Akhirnya, Aomine bisa bersekolah seperti anak normal lainnya, walau kerap mendapat cercaan dari orang orang sekitar.

.

.

.

Sayang oh sayang. Walau sudah mendapat bantuan dari pemerintah, Aomine tetap tak bersyukur. Ia malah menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca majalah majalah dewasa. Dia juga sombong nggak ketulungan gara gara ahli main basket, tak tahu malu memang.

"_Yang bisa mengalahkanku, hanya aku"_

-Aomine Daiki, 16, seorang pemuda yang tak sadar bahwa Akashi Seijuurou dan mata dajjalnya masih hidup.

.

.

.

Tapi Aomine mendapat sebuah kelebihan, yaitu ia tak akan mati walau kepalanya kebentur beton.

Waktu itu, Aomine jatuh dari tangga. Kise dan Midorima segera memanggil ambulan karena kondisi Aomine yang benar benar mengenaskan; _kepala bocor dan kulitnya menghitam. _Setelah sampai dirumah sakit, Aomine langsung dimasukkan ke Unit Goblok Dadakan (UGD) dan kepalanya direkatkan kembali dengan lem perekat super.

Aomine kehilangan banyak darah, persentase hidupnya saja Cuma 12%.

Tapi keajaiban menghampirinya. Padahal baru selesai oprasi, Aomine sudah bangun dan bisa kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa. Aomine kembali membuat warga setempat geger. Setelah diselidiki dan diadakannya tes laboratorium, ternyata Aomine mengalami kelainan otak.

_Otaknya hanya terdiri dari 4% saraf dan sisanya karbondioksida._

Jadi, jika terbentur, saraf Aomine tak akan putus. Jika putus, itu bukan masalah. Karena Aomine hidup dengan insting, bukan dengan otak.

.

.

Sering terdengar kabar burung bahwa Aomine itu _belok_. Banyak yang bilang bahwa dia itu mencintai rekan timnya sendiri.

Bagaimana tidak timbul gosip? Aomine itu sudah lebih dari 8 kali kepergok sedang menatap Kise, apalagi wajah cabulnya membuat aksinya itu makin plus plus. Setiap ditanya soal Kise, dia selalu menjawab,

"_Bu-bukannya aku suka dia atau apa!"_

Aomine Daiki, jadi tsundere instan ketika berhadapan dengan kasus Kise Ryouta.

.

.

.

Kemalangan Aomine tak hanya sampai disitu. Waktu itu, Aomine berumur 14 tahun. Dia lagi berada di fase nakal nakalnya. Aomine tak sengaja mengambil jarum pentul ibunya dan menjadikannya korek kuping. Karena kurang hati hati, Aomine terpeleset dan jarum pentul itu masuk ke telinga Aomine dalam dalam,Telingah Aomine bernanah.

_PLAAKK_, Aomine ditampar

"DAIKI! BERAPA KALI MAMA BILANG, JANGAN ANEH ANEH! ITU JARUM BUKAN LINGGIS DAIKI! MANA BISA KAMU NGOREK KUPING PAKE ITU!"

"Ya mana Daiki tau" Aomine berkilah, dengan telinga yang masih bernanah, "Linggis kan lagi dipake papa. Kuping Daiki kan gatel, eh, Daiki nemu jarum. Ya Daiki pake aja"

"DAIKI! KAMU INI YA, DARI DULU SELALU NYUSAHIN MAMA. KAMU TAU NGGAK HAH, HARGA EMAS DIPASAR ITU LAGI TURUN! MAMA JADI NGGAK BISA KONDANGAN GARA GARA ITU, NGERTI NGGAK?! KAMU MALAH BUAT MAMA MAKIN KESEL AJA!"

"Emang emas sama kondangan apa hubungannya ma?"

"NGGAK ADA!"

'_Mother, u crazy' _Aomine membatin

.

.

.

Tapi, walaupun bertampang brewok, Aomine itu punya hati yang sengat lembut, selembut kapas malahan. Pernah Aomine melihat kelinci yang kakinya berdarah. Aomine langsung membunuhnya. Katanya untuk menghilangkan penderitaan si kelinci.

Yah, meski sisi buruknya lebih banyak dari sisi baiknya, Aomine Daiki tetaplah seekor makhluk yang masih mempunyai perasaan dan hati.

**ASMA**

**(KARENA TUBERKOLOSIS SUDAH TERLALU MAINSTREAM)**

TERIMA KASIH

* * *

**Astaga, ini fanfic apa ya Tuhan?!**


End file.
